


У Джейка Дженсена нет проблем

by Windwave



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little dirty talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джейка Дженсена нет проблем: он чертовски хорошо врет об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Джейка Дженсена нет проблем

У Джейка Дженсена нет проблем — по крайней мере, он так говорит всем, тут же добавляя, что пуля в плече или два мудака, пытавшиеся застрелить его неделю назад, это, на самом деле, вовсе не проблемы, а просто перчинка, добавляющая адреналина в жизни. Он так и говорит: «перчинка», потом смеется и добавляет, что разбитый ноутбук мог бы быть проблемой, но это — на самом деле! - то, к чему он уже привык.  
На самом деле Джейк Дженсен врет — даже порой самому себе, что уж говорить про окружающих, которые пребывают в святой уверенности, что у него все отлично в жизни (насколько может быть отличной жизнь у бывшего спецназовца, чье дело в ЦРУ лежит под грифом «совершенно секретно).   
У него есть одна проблема.  
У этой проблемы обманчиво расслабленные движения большой и хищной кошки, мексиканский акцент и привыкшие к тяжелой винтовке сильные руки.  
Проблему Дженсена зовут Карлос «Кугар» Альварез. И они — напарники.   
Конечно же, он делает вид, что все в порядке — «эй, Кугар, скажи что-нибудь, сегодня же такое прекрасное утро, как ты можешь молчать?», притворяется, что чужой взгляд не вгоняет его в состояние, которому сложно подобрать название — «Кугар, хочешь пива? Ты хочешь, я знаю, просто ждешь, пока я тебе принесу тебе уже открытую бутылку, ленивая ты сволочь», и делает вид, что внутри ничего не переворачивается, когда напарник его касается — «Блядь, Кугар, это мои ребра треснули и адски болят, ты можешь тащить меня нежней?».  
Дженсен — прекрасный врун. Никто ничего не подозревает, даже Кугар. По крайней мере, ему хочется в это верить.  
Отчаянно, просто до ебаного ужаса хочется в это верить, потому что однажды ночью, ворочаясь на узкой и неудобной кровати в их очередном временном убежище — в жаркой и грязной Боливии — Дженсен наконец признается самому себе: он хочет напарника.  
В самом, блядь, плотском и сексуальном смысле этого слова.  
Проговорив это несколько раз про себя, он резко скатывается с кровати и несется, налетая в темноте на разбросанные по всему их временному убежищу ящики, в крохотный закуток ванной. Закрыв за собой хлипкую дверь, он включает свет и долго плещет себе в лицо теплой водой из-под крана. Потом, подняв голову, смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале. Криво хмыкает:  
— Дженсен, ты — пидорас, - говорит он сам себе. Хмурится, а потом с беззвучным стоном вновь начинает умываться, словно вода поможет убрать из его головы всю эту херь. Но вся эта херь - мысли о том, как выглядит задница его напарника, или о том, что говорит Кугар, когда вжимает кого-то в кровать и трахает, или какого, черт побери, размера его член... все это никак не собирается покидать голову Дженсена, рассевшись в его мыслях, словно стая птиц на проводах. Чертовы похотливые птицы. Блядь.  
Нет, он, разумеется, не пидорас — Джейк любит девчонок, и они любят его.  
В конечном счете, признается он самому себе, желание потрахаться с собственным напарником еще никого не делает пидорасом.   
Особенно если этот напарник — Кугар.  
Он так ему и говорит — через полторы недели, когда они оказываются уже, блядь, в чилийских Андах, а вокруг холодно и бродят охрененно симпатичные ламы. Никто так, кроме Дженсена, не считает, но он уже к этому давно привык.  
Они пережидают снегопад и выздоровление Путча в крохотной деревне, в которой по вечерам совершенно нечем заняться. Поэтому Дженсен находит где-то местную водку и приходит к Кугару. На самом деле, ему просто скучно, хочется поболтать, а горцы не знают английского, также как он — не знает испанского (разве что кроме пары ругательства).   
Они сидят в крохотном доме, слушают, как за стенами завывает гребанный горный ветер, и пьют. Дженсен кутается в пончо, яркое и теплое, снайпер молча перебрасывает из ладони в ладонь маленький нож, а водки в бутылке становится все меньше и меньше.  
И тогда Дженсен это говорит:  
— Хочу, чтобы ты знал — желание потрахаться с тобой еще не делает меня пидорасом. Чтобы ты там не думал. Потому что ты — самый охрененный мексиканский мудак, которого я когда-либо в своей жизни встречал.   
Вслух это звучит ужасно. Пожалуй, еще ужасней, чем если бы он это написал — на каком-нибудь клочке бумаги, чтобы потом подкинуть эту записку в карман снайперу.  
Но деваться уже некуда.  
Джейк ждет, что Кугар что-нибудь скажет — выругается или пошлет его, или даст по роже, но снайпер молчит. К этому все уже давно привыкли, но сейчас его напарнику отчаянно хочется услышать хоть что-нибудь. Вместо этого Кугар поднимет на его глаза — «сейчас даст в морду», потом откладывает нож в сторону — «кулаком даст» и, молча протянув руку, сжимает в ладони цветастое пончо на груди Дженсена и рывком притягивает его вплотную к себе.  
Джейк жмурится в ожидании того, что сейчас произойдет.  
В конце концов, чем бы все это не кончилось, ему чертовски надоело врать и молчать о том, чего ему на самом деле хочется. Чтобы по этому поводу не думал Кугар.


End file.
